The present invention relates to power plants and, more particularly, to a water driven mechanical power plant that produces clean electric power, mechanical energy and lifts water.
As the future unfolds, the need for clean, alternative energy is greater than ever. Currently, there are several ways to create power or energy, such as natural gas, oil diesel engines, nuclear power, dams, solar, wind and a few others. However, most of the above have negative side effects, such as radiation, environment hazards, nuclear waste, air and water pollution, ozone depletion, flooding and massive fish kills from dam turbines.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved power that can mitigate the problems associated with most conventional methods of power generation.